Revolution of the Rings: The Fellowship of Les Amis de l'ABC
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Enjolras and his comrades must go on a journey to destroy a ring
1. Prologue

**A/N: A mixture of Lord of the Rings and Les Misérables (book/play/musical/movie). This is just the prologue.**

Marius Pontmercy had gone on an adventure. He had met an old general named Lamarque, who had made him go with a gang to get some treasure. Marius had just decided to go along with it, not knowing what he was doing. Escaping trolls and police officers, he found himself in a hide-out with a girl named Éponine.

"Who are you?" Éponine asked, crawling over to him.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy," Marius said. He then decided to describe exactly where he lived. Éponine hung onto his every word. Marius put his hand on the floor, and was surprised to see a golden ring. He thought it looked pretty, and he liked pretty things, so he took it.

"Will you stay with me?" Éponine asked.

"No, sorry, I really must be going," Marius said.

"Please! I'll do anything for you!" Éponine cried.

Marius paused. "Well, my group did travel to a beautiful city. The city was gorgeous, and there was this girl in there. Her hair was like silken gold; her eyes were beautiful orbs of blue."

"There's only one place where girls like that are found. Rivendell," Éponine said.

"Rivendell! When I finish my quest, I must find it again!" Marius cried. He sprung to his feet to leave.

"No, no, no, please stay," Éponine begged.

"I really must be going," Marius said, frowning.

Éponine sighed, "Go, Monsieur Marius. I feel our paths may cross again," Marius missed the look in Éponine's eyes as he left. Éponine crept silently behind him. She flinched at the harsh sunlight. It had been so long since she had gone outside. But, to find the beautiful Marius again. She smiled, and proposed a plan, not noticing her ring was gone.

Marius and his gang got into a fight with a dragon. Marius was grievously wounded, and was unconscious on the way back home.

Back home, Marius healed and sought to find the beautiful girl, who was calling to him in his dreams. He decided to leave to find Rivendell. He gave his ring to his trusted friend, Enjolras and left.

Enjolras kept the ring as he made more friends. He soon had a small group of friends: Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Bahorel, Feuilly, Jehan, Bossuet, and Joly. One day, he was visited by a certain general.


	2. A Severe Problem

Enjolras was sitting in his home, relaxing, when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned and opened up the door. "General Lamarque!" He replied, surprised. "Come in, please," Enjolras let the mighty man into his home.

Lamarque smiled and closed the door behind him. He sat across from Enjolras at the table.

"So, you're the one who's come in possession of Marius's ring?"

"Yes," Enjolras took it from his pocket and showed it to General Lamarque. Lamarque sighed.

"It is that ring. This is very bad, very bad indeed," Lamarque looked at the ring as words on it started to blaze. Enjolras gasped in surprise. He leaned forward to read them.

"_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_"

Enjolras leaned back. "What does this mean?"

"It means that this ring is a powerful weapon," Lamarque said. "If the King gets a hold of it…well it'll be dangerous. You are aware of the state of our country?"

"Yes," Enjolras said. "We are under a monarchy. The King is a power hungry moron. People are starving in the streets, and have no rights."

"This ring has the power to make everybody bow to the wearer's will, among other powers," Lamarque said. "I've done my research, and I have to come to realize what this is. No one should have possession of this ring. We must destroy it."

"But," Enjolras found himself saying, "what if we just keep it away from the King? If the power is used correctly, we can keep the ring and help the people."

Lamarque sighed, "But how long will it be before the power goes to your head? You could turn into the King, even someone as pure of heart as yourself."

"How can we destroy a ring as powerful as this?" Enjolras asked.

"We need to throw it into the volcano of which it was forged. Unfortunately, that volcano is located in the King's home. This is a fairly big country, and that part is teeming with evil soldiers," said Lamarque. "The first part of your journey will be traveling to Rivendell—"

There was a loud crash outside his door. Enjolras froze. Lamarque sighed.

"I assume that'll be your friend, Grantaire?" Enjolras turned to the door and saw Grantaire's head, looking through the window.

Enjolras let him inside.

"Rivendell?! Really, wow! That sounds amazing," Grantaire said, smiling.

"Eavesdropping is not tolerated," Lamarque said, and Grantaire's grin dropped. "And since you have eavesdropped, you will be going with Enjolras on this journey."

Grantaire nodded enthusiastically.

Lamarque turned back to Enjolras. "I have some unfinished business to attend to. I will meet you at Rivendell."

"Can I bring some more of my friends?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, but keep the numbers small, and only bring who you can trust," Lamarque said. He nodded. "Good luck Enjolras and goodbye," Lamarque left.

"Wow, I can't believe I got a reward," Grantaire said.

"You can also see it as punishment. This is really dangerous," Enjolras said.

"Well, I'm in. I'll guess I'll leave you to your thoughts," Grantaire said. He nodded once and left.

Enjolras sat down again. Combeferre was going to be invited, he had brains. And he also was going o invite Courfeyrac. But then, he had to invite Jehan if Courfeyrac was going. Bahorel and Feuilly could be of use, as well as Joly. But with Joly came Bossuet. Enjolras sighed.


	3. The Journey Begins

Enjolras stalled. He didn't want to leave, and he didn't know how to leave discreetly. No one really left the town, and if they did, it was a huge deal. Finally, a plan formed in his mind.

"I'm moving!" he announced to his friends.

"What?" Grantaire asked, frowning.

"I have decided this town is too small. You know we want to overthrow the King. Well, we need to spread our ideas to everyone. So, I'm going to the next town over to stay there and spread the word. And then the next town, and then the next town," Enjolras said.

"Well, can't we come with you? We're a part of this too," Joly said.

Enjolras nodded, "Of course! You guys can come and help me!"

"We'll pack right away," Feuilly said. He frowned, "But the next town is a couple of days travel."

"We must prepare," Combeferre mused.

"And half of us should go ahead and warm up the new house. What's the new house going to be?" Courfeyrac asked, frowning.

"My father owns many houses. The one I'm staying at is one of his spares. He wouldn't mind," Enjolras said. Enjolras never got along with his father, who had taken advantage of his wealth. Instead, Enjolras had separated himself from his family, living a humble and respected life.

"What about your current house?" Bossuet asked.

"I'll just sell it," Enjolras shrugged. "Some people need homes more than me."

"Who will you sell it to?" asked Jehan

"Probably Mabeuf," Enjolras said. Mabeuf was the elderly neighbor who lived with his sister.

"Would he be able to pay for it?" Feuilly frowned.

"We can make an agreement. Nothing too pricy," Enjolras said. "Besides, he has too much honor to accept a free house."

"Perhaps we shall make him pay in apples?" Grantaire grinned.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire, "Perhaps."

The issue was settled; they quickly packed up all of their stuff. Enjolras gave the house to Mabeuf for a small amount of money, apples, and a book. He tucked the money away, distributed the apples to everyone, and gave the book to Combeferre.

There was talk about Enjolras and his friends moving. They were well established as the revolutionary schoolboys, and everyone in the town was talking about what their plans were. Enjolras was nervous that the King might have spies in this town. If he had spies, they would have heard nearly all of their plans.

The day to set out arrived. Combeferre, Feuilly, Bahorel, Bossuet, and Joly went first, getting there earlier than the others to prepare the house. Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Jehan set out after them.

Enjolras and his friends were resting under a tree when they saw him. A rider, dressed in the uniform of the National Guard. The rider had a sword, and was galloping on a horse. The horse bore the seal of the King. The soldier was going in the direction of their town.

"Is that…?" Jehan didn't finish his question.

"One of the King's soldiers," Courfeyrac finished.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, scared. "I think they're looking for you."


	4. Madame Bougon's House

"Enjolras, wake up!" Enjolras blinked from his sleep to see his panicked companions looking at something.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras bolted upright.

"We saw another National Guardsmen," Jehan said, softly.

"I think they know you left your home," Courfeyrac said, narrowing his eyes off into the distance.

"We should hurry up," Grantaire advised.

"The next town is still across the river," Enjolras said, getting up. "We'll attract too much attention by renting a boat."

"Hey, I know a woman who lives in an abandoned shack down there," Courfeyrac said, his eyes alight.

"We are not going to a stranger's shack," Jehan said, crossing his arms.

"We're friends, and she knows Marius as well. Her name is Madame Bougon, but we call her Ma'am Burgon," Courfeyrac said.

"If you're sure," Enjolras said, wearily. He knew that spies lurked everywhere.

"I'm positive!" Courfeyrac cried out, packing up all of his stuff in record timing. He sprung out and was nearly running to the river. The other three boys sighed and wearily followed him.

Courfeyrac brightly knocked on Madame Bougon's door.

She opened the door, looking suspiciously at them, "Courfeyrac? What are you doing here? And why did you bring your friends?"

"We're just passing through, and we could use a place to stay," Courfeyrac said, overly optimistic. But, it seemed to calm Madame Bougon down enough to let the four boys enter her house.

"So, you're a friend of Marius's?" Madame Bougon asked them as she prepared tea. They were all sitting around a small table.

"Yes," Enjolras said, "you remember Marius?"

Madame Bougon smiled and set the tea down on the table. She sat down and poured herself a cup. "Marius was a very bright boy, but he didn't seem to hold any common sense. I remember he used to live in an old house across the river from me. He would swim across, which was very dangerous, regarding the river's depth. He would then play in my garden. Of course, he tracked mud everywhere and got very dirty. He also would occasionally take some of my vegetables, an incident I never forgot. I went over to his grandfather, and I told him, 'a spanking would do that boy good.' But, the grandfather didn't think so. He revered little Marius."

"Do you know what happened between them?" Grantaire asked. Marius had never told them about his past.

"A little bit," Madame Bougon said. "I know he started getting into politics, but had different views than his grandfather. They had this huge fight, and Marius stormed away. He never came back. His grandfather eventually moved away. The memories were just too painful I guess."

"If that was so long ago, why did you ask right away if we were friends?" Enjolras asked suddenly.

Madame Bougon's face darkened. "A couple soldiers were here not too long ago. They were asking around about Marius. I told them that I hadn't seen him since he was a boy, and that they should leave. I doubt if they did, though. They're probably still around here somewhere."

Enjolras looked thoughtful as he sipped his tea. "They must know some information," he mused. "We should probably get going," Enjolras said. He didn't want to put Madame Bougon in danger.

"No, no, no, you must stay!" Madame Bougon said.

"We have a tight schedule and—" Enjolras began, but Madame Bougon raised her hand. Enjolras fell silent.

"Do not let those soldiers scare you away. At least eat a full meal. You boys are too skinny," she said.

Enjolras nodded and sat down. They had just begun to dig in, when someone knocked on the door.


	5. Arrival at the Village

"Open up Enjolras, it's us!" Combeferre called out.

"The house is ready, we just got bored. So, we decided to find you!" Bahorel said.

Enjolras opened the door, and there stood the rest of his friends. "We should probably hurry," Feuilly said. "We want to be as secretive as possible."

"Well, finish eating first!" Madame Bougon exclaimed. They all crowded into her house, and finished eating.

"That was the best meal I've had in days!" Bossuet said.

"Now, how are we to get across the river?" Combeferre asked. "A fisherman brought us across the first time, but he's probably gone now."

"We can't swim across it! We could catch something!" Joly exclaimed.

"There's a boat moored in the dock. You can take it across," Madame Bougon said.

"Thank you!" Courfeyrac kissed her cheek.

"You be good now, you hear?" Madame Bougon said sternly, although her eyes were twinkling.

Courfeyrac winked and walked out with his friends. They went over to where the boat was docked.

"Anyone know how to work it?" Bahorel asked.

"Yes. Everyone get on it, I'll push it off," Feuilly said.

They obeyed Feuilly, and they were carried across the river. They got off, and headed to the village.

The village had a selection of barriers. On one side was a very perilous river; while on the other was a thick forest. To protect themselves from danger, the people of the village built a hedge encircling there village. There are several weak points in the hedge, where people can slip out. They walk over to the main gate, which is a huge locked gate that lets them into the village. The streets are dark and empty. They slowly make their way over to Enjolras' house.

The weary boys take baths and eat a good supper. Then, they sat around in a circle to talk.

Enjolras cleared his throat. "My mission is not just spreading the word. You see, I have had a terrible gift come into my possession. It must not go to the King. So, I must destroy it."

They sat in silence before Courfeyrac sniggered. "Seriously, Enj?! We're not stupid!"

"What?" Enjolras frowned and looked around at his friends.

"We knew you were planning on leaving. The signs were obvious," Combeferre mused. "We also knew something was up in the land. The rumors have been circling around like flies."

"And Grantaire can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk," Bahorel grinned.

Enjolras shot a sharp glare at Grantaire, who looked abashed.

"So, when should we leave?" Joly asked. "And how long do you think the journey is? We should stock up on supplies."

"We?" Enjolras asked.

"You're not leaving on your own," Combeferre said dismissively. "We're coming with you, of course!"

"But, Grantaire's—" Enjolras started, but was cut off by Jehan.

"Don't you want all of your friends with you?" Jehan asked, sadly.

Enjolras sighed, "yes I do. I want you guys to come; it's just that we have to move quickly and quietly. And that's hard in a large group."

"We'll do our best," Combeferre said.

Enjolras nodded, "we should leave tomorrow morning, early. And we should cut through the forest. To avoid the Kings' soldiers."

"Agreed. Let's go to sleep now so we can get maximum rest possible," Combeferre said.

They all settle down and go to sleep. Enjolras has a particularly strange dream. He is looking out the window into a dark forest, listening to the sounds of sniffing animals that were looking for him. Suddenly, he is on a barren field. He can hear the sea and he can smell salt. There is a tall white tower before him. He tries to climb it. There is a light in the sky, the sound of thunder, and then everything fades to black.


	6. The Forest

The next morning dawned bright and way too early for Bahorel's liking. Still, Courfeyrac was as chipper as ever, getting ready.

"Come on! We have to go the forest quickly!" Courfeyrac said, passing out cups of tea. Enjolras remained silent, while Grantaire sat next to him.

Jehan smiled and then frowned, "do we have to go in the creepy forest?"

"It's the only way. The King's soldiers are closing in on us. We must go at once," Combeferre said.

After breakfast, the group silently packed up their belongings. They made the house look like someone was still living in there, though. They kept the dishes where they left them, and didn't clean up.

Courfeyrac lead them outside and to a weak spot in the hedge. There, they climbed through and followed the path into the forest. Jehan jumped when he heard an animal, and nervously held Courfeyrac's hand. They kept walking, until Joly started panicking.

"Guys, where's the path?!" Joly freaked out.

Combeferre frowned, "we must have walked right off of it without realizing it."

"It was probably when I fell and you guys had to help me up," Bossuet said. "I might have rolled a bit, and we could have thought we were on the path, but we weren't."

"It's not your fault, we should have been more observant," Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We should head northeast."

"I think I see the path!" Feuilly ran over to the left, and they followed him.

"Is it me or are the trees moving?" Grantaire asked Bahorel.

"You're just drunk," Bahorel said.

"No, I see them too," Enjolras whispered. "Let's try not to disturb anything."

They followed the path, but were annoyed when it started to turn into the heart of the forest.

"No, no, no, this is not right!" Combeferre said. "Let's leave the path. North is that way," he pointed off into the distance.

They tried walking north, but kept getting blocked by huge trees, bushes, and other annoying plants. The trees seemed to be forcing them to go southwest.

"This is extremely creepy," Jehan whispered to Courfeyrac, who nodded.

They eventually found themselves on a bank of a river. There was an old willow tree nearby, and they all rested underneath it. One by one, they began to fall asleep. Aside from Grantaire, who stood up to go walk around the forest. He loved to paint, and was just appreciating the nature when he heard a splash.

He turned around to see Enjolras in the water, being held down by a tree root. Grantaire sprinted back over to the river and jumped in. He grabbed Enjolras and shoved him away from the tree root. Grantaire pulled Enjolras back onshore.

"Thanks," Enjolras sputtered. But Enjolras was the least of Grantaire's problems. The rest of their group was being squeezed and crushed by other tree roots.

"Help!" Jehan screamed.

"What do we do?!" Enjolras freaked out.

"Well—" Combeferre was cut off as he slammed onto the ground.

"Light a fire!" Bahorel screamed.

Grantaire grabbed two rocks and started banging them together. Enjolras sighed and took them out of his hands. He quickly lit a fire.

"No!" Jehan screamed. "The tree doesn't like fire!"

"Oh no," Grantaire's face paled as the fire started to spread through the trees.

"Help! Help! Help!" Enjolras began shouting.

"No one's going to hear us," Grantaire said, frowning.

"May I help you?" a deep voice made them both jump and turn. An elderly man was frowning as he stared at the tree that was hurting their friends. "Oh no, this is not good." He walked over to the tree and began singing. The song was pleasant and nice, and seemed to lighten the air.

Eventually, the willow released them.

"Thank you sir," Enjolras said, gratefully.

The man nodded, "Why don't you and your friends join me and my bride, Fantine, for dinner. Oh, I am Madeline by the way."

"Thank you again Monsieur Madeline," Enjolras nodded. They followed Monsieur Madeline through the woods, when they heard a woman singing.


	7. Madeleine

The woman was Madeleine's bride, Fantine. Madeleine and Fantine welcomed all of the boys into their home. They owned a very large manor, located in a small clearing. They are all given a separate bed in a big hall.

The home brought a sense of familiarity and comfort to the boys. They felt at peace, and the worries of the King's soldiers and the Ring had left them.

Yet Madeleine was still a mystery to them. They were very unsure of who he was. Enjolras had asked Fantine, but she just said he was "Master of wood, water and hill."

That night, Enjolras had a troubling dream. There was a stone tower with a man on top of it. The man raised his staff, and then a giant eagle comes to carry him away. Enjolras could hear hooves nearby. Some of the others have bad dreams, but they could hear the comforting voice of Madeleine in their sleep.

Enjolras had planned to leave the next day, but it was raining.

"Please stay another day," Madeleine had said in a concerned voice. Everyone was fine with staying, so Enjolras agreed.

Madeleine sat down, and the boys gathered around us.

"Can you tell us a story?" Jehan asked, excitedly.

Madeleine smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Of course. There lived a man whose name was Jean Valjean…"

All day the boys listened to Madeleine telling stories about the ex-convict and his quest to bring goodness into the world.

"Did he manage it in the end?" Feuilly asked.

Madeleine smiled again, "He did."

"Monsieur?" Enjolras asked hesitantly, "who exactly are you?"

"I am known as Eldest. I've been around for a long time," Madeleine said. "I remember the brief time of no King. I remember the King gaining the crown. I remember him hiring Javert," at this, Madeleine's face darkened.

"Javert? Who's Javert?" Bossuet asked.

"A guard," Madeleine said. "One of the fiercest. His main goal is to get the Ring."

At those words, everyone grew silent. They sat there, thinking, until Fantine came to get them for dinner.

The dinner was superb, and Fantine sang a little for entertainment. Madeleine turned to Enjolras.

"There are some rumors. People have been everywhere, trying to find work and a job, and I've heard things. I'm also in contact with Madame Bougon, having enlisted her help once or twice."

"What have you heard?" Enjolras asked, coolly.

"The Ring?" Madeleine asked, straight-forward.

Enjolras took off the chain where the Ring was hanging on, and handed it silently to him. "That is it."

Madeleine smiled and slipped it on his pinky. To everyone's surprise, he didn't disappear Madeleine chuckled and took it off. He spun it up in the air and seemed to have vanished.

"Where is it?!" Enjolras panicked.

"Calm down, boy," Madeleine handed the ring to him. "It was merely a trick."

Enjolras scowled. He didn't like jokes being played on him. To make sure it was the actual Ring, he put it on. He vanished. Enjolras got up and walked towards the door. Madeleine's eyes never left him. Right before he could open the door, Madeleine's voice reached out.

"Oh, take off the Ring and come join us again! I am sorry if I offended you."

Enjolras took off the ring and walked back over there. "It is nothing, Monsieur."

Madeleine seemed troubled, but he didn't press on. "Tomorrow it'll be sunny. Now, you must avoid the barrows. They're dangerous. Also, here's a small song to help you if you get in trouble…"

Soon, the boys were going to bed, ready to continue their journey in the morning.


	8. Barrows

The next morning came and Madeleine bade goodbye to the boys. They traveled north, towards the Barrow-downs. They walk wearily, mindful of the dangers.

Lunchtime came, and they sat on a hill with a flat top. Courfeyrac sat on a stone that was set in the middle.

"We should continue heading north," Combeferre said. "The Barrow-downs seem to be ending there. As oppose to the east, in which they grow in size again."

Enjolras nodded, "you're right. Let us continue after lunch."

Yet the combination of a full stomach and a tired body made the boys fall asleep.

"Enjolras, wake up!" Bahorel's loud voice startles Enjolras.

Enjolras yawned and looked around. He froze and jumped up. There was fog everywhere. It covered everything, and Enjolras had no idea which way was north. He looked around and saw that the others were frowning and squinting in different directions.

"I think it's that way," Joly said, pointing one direction.

"Are you positive?" Enjolras frowned.

Combeferre sighed, "There's no way to know for sure, so guessing is our best bet."

Enjolras sighed, "Alright, let's go."

They walked down the hill and made their way across the misty ground. "I think I see the exit!" Enjolras called out, running forward. Enjolras thought he saw the gate out of there, but he was mistaken. He turned back around, and was disturbed to find himself completely alone.

In the distance, he thought he could hear Jehan and Feuilly cry out. Enjolras rushed forward and froze when he saw a barrow in front of him.

"I have been waiting for you," a deep voice came from behind him. Enjolras felt icy fingers on his arm, and he blacked out.

Enjolras woke up to complete darkness. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the limited light provided. He realized that he's inside of a barrow. The Barrow-wight must have captured him and his friends. Enjolras took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm. His friends were depending on him and he wasn't going to let them down.

His friends were lying on the ground surrounding him. There were gold pieces, silver pieces, swords, and daggers everywhere. Enjolras can hear a voice chanting. There is a sudden urge to put on the Ring, and he uses all of his will-power to ignore it. Enjolras saw a hand creep its way to a sword. Enjolras picked up the sword and cut the hand off in one quick motion.

There was a scream and the sword shattered. Enjolras heard a growl, and backed up quickly. He tripped over Bossuet and landed on his butt. Wincing, Enjolras remembered the song Madeleine had taught them. Getting to his feet, he opened his mouth and belted it out.

Enjolras didn't have to wait long for an answer. Madeleine's voice came booming from above. The chamber roof is ripped off, and sunlight comes pouring down. Enjolras' friends start waking up and climbing out of the room. Madeleine helps them out and stares at the treasure.

"Do you see that brooch?" Madeleine pointed to a cluster of jewel flowers. "Think of the woman it belonged to."

Enjolras dipped his head down respectively. Madeleine grabbed nine daggers and gave them to the boys. They all take them, even Jehan. Yet underneath the flowers and poetry was an intrepid young boy who would die for his friends.

"Thank you, Monsieur Madeleine," Enjolras said.

Madeleine just smiled. "I'll help you guys out of the Barrow-downs from here. Let us go."

Madeleine successfully led them out of the Barrow-downs, just like he promised. He sent them on a road, telling them about a nice café they can stop in at the next village over.

Saying farewell to Madeleine, the boys journeyed on their way, grateful to be out of the Barrow-downs.

"Before we get to the next village, we need to talk," Enjolras said, stopping by the side of the road. His friends gathered around him. "We shouldn't refer to me in public," Enjolras said. "People know of us, and I don't want us to be caught because of some stupid remark."

"So, what should we call you?" Combeferre frowned.

"Égalité? » Courfeyrac asked, grinning.

"No, not something totally obvious," Feuilly said. "Patria?"

"No, no, no," Bahorel shook his head, "Aaron."

"Jen Arlos?" Jehan asked, softly.

"How about Michael?" Joly asked.

"Or Ramin," Bossuet shrugged.

Combeferre thought for a while, "You seem like a Killian to me."

"How about Apollo?" Grantaire raised his eyebrows.

Enjolras sighed, "Apollo is a –"

"Good alias!" Bossuet grinned, "Nice one, R!"

"It's my name, I should have a say in it," Enjolras said.

"We use your name more than you do," Grantaire pointed out.

Combeferre frowned, "he's got a point, you know."

Enjolras just sighed and started walking again.


	9. The Musain Cafe

The Musain café was very crowded. The group pushed their way through to the bartender, to see the innkeeper. Eventually, they were introduced to the innkeeper, Madame Magloire. She showed them their four rooms. Two people in each room, and three in the last one. Enjolras and Combeferre took the first room. Courfeyrac and Jehan took the second. Joly and Bossuet took the third room. That left Bahorel, Feuilly, and Grantaire for the last room.

After dinner, they headed down to the bar to drink and talk. The other customers were interested in them, and asked a lot of questions. Enjolras got uneasy when a group of hooded travelers walked in. He quickly turned back to the conversation.

Madame Magloire was walking around, when she nudged Enjolras, "see that traveler over there." Enjolras glanced over to the corner. A traveler sat there, with a large tankard of untouched beer, and a hood thrown over their head. "That's the Strider," Magloire said, "A ranger who adventures into the northern lands." Strider stood up and walked over to them, sitting next to Joly and Bossuet. Magloire walked away, attending to some other guests.

"How are you doing?" The Strider was surprisingly, a female. She lifted back her hood enough for them to get a glimpse of a smirk, hazel eyes, and wavy brown hair.

"Good," Enjolras said, politely.

"Your journey has been uneventful?" she said, her smile growing. Enjolras got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This was also due to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac had had a bit too much, and was now talking in a drunken haze. A large crowd of girls were gathered around him, listening to his words. Courfeyrac was talking about their journey, and Enjolras was worried that he might mention the Ring.

Enjolras quickly climbed on top of the table and began singing.

"_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"_

Combeferre nodded and started singing as well,

"_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?"_

Courfeyrac grinned and belted out,  
"_Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!_"

Their whole group started singing now,

"_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"_

Feuilly started singing as well,

"_Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!"_

They all sang to a round of applause,

"_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"_

Enjolras grinned at the cheering crowd. In his eyes, he saw people cheering for a change, not a good musical number. Enjolras cleared his throat and started singing again.

"_Red! The blood of angry men!  
Black! The dark of ages past!  
Red! A world about to dawn!  
Black! The night that ends at las—!"_ At that, Enjolras slipped off the table. The ring slipped onto his finger and he disappeared. There was silence, as everyone frowned to see where he had gone. Enjolras ran quietly over to the corner and took off the ring. Strider made her way over to him.

"Enjolras, we need to talk," she said, "Yes, I know about the Ring. Can we talk later?"

Enjolras nodded quickly, and she walked away. Enjolras cleared his throat and stepped out of the corner. "Here I am!" he announced.

"How did you do it?!" a customer demanded.

"I-uh," Enjolras desperately looked to Combeferre for help, "I rolled over here on the ground!"

The men snorted and shook their heads. Combeferre decides that they should go to bed, so he forces Bahorel, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire to stop drinking and they all went to their rooms. Meanwhile, at the bar, the rumors started to spread.


	10. Strider

Strider came with the group back to their rooms. All of them crowded in Enjolras' and Combeferre's room. She removed her hood to reveal a pretty face and lots of hair. Courfeyrac was snickering, but not at her. Joly and Bossuet's mouths had dropped open, and they were staring at her.

"So?" Enjolras looked at her.

"I know much about your journey," she said, "and about your quest to destroy It. I also have come to tell you about the King's Soldiers. They're everywhere, and they're close by. You can't trust strangers anymore."

"You're a stranger," Combeferre pointed out.

The girl grinned, "ah yes, but Lamarque knows me. Anyways, what just happened was dangerous. The men at the bar are talking about that stunt with the Ring and how odd you all are. You must be careful."

Before the conversation could continue, someone knocked on the door.

Madame Magloire entered and sighed, "So, sorry Enjolras. You see here, I have a letter addressed to you from Lamarque. It was given to me…three? Yes, three months ago. I just forgot about it, but I'm glad you came."

"Three months?!" Joly exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Sorry," Madame Magloire handed the letter to Enjolras and left. Enjolras quickly opened it and read it.

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. You had better leave your village soon. I will return as soon as I can; and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here, if you pass through the Musain. You can trust the landlady, Madame Magloire. You may meet a friend of mine on the Road: a woman, lean, brunette, tall, by some called Strider. She knows our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, Myriel will advise you._

_Yours in haste_

_Lamarque _

_P.S. Do NOT use It again, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night! _

_P.P.S. Make sure that it is the real Strider. There are many strange people on the roads. Her true name is Musichetta. _

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

_P.P.P.S. I hope Madame Magloire sends this promptly. A worthy woman, but her memory is like a lumber-room: thing wanted always buried. If she forgets, I shall roast her._

_Fare Well! _

After reading it to himself, Enjolras handed the letter to Combeferre, who read it aloud.

"So, you're Musichetta?" Bossuet asked, smiling. Joly and he seemed to be under a sort of spell.

"Yes, I am," Musichetta nodded.

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, "and how do we know that you aren't working against us?"

"Because I could have easily killed you and taken the Ring if I had wanted to," Musichetta said.

"So, you're our guide?" Combeferre said, rather reluctantly. He enjoyed being the guide of the group, like Enjolras enjoyed being the leader, and Courfeyrac enjoyed being the center.

"Just think of me as along for the ride," Musichetta said, simply. Her eyes lingered over Joly and Bossuet.

Everyone relaxed and sat around the room talking. Courfeyrac and Jehan went for a small walk and came back, alarmed.

"I think we saw a soldier!" Jehan said, panting.

"We shouldn't split up," Musichetta said. "We all should sleep in one room."

"There are only two beds," Feuilly complained.

Musichetta ignored him and stood up, "for those of you in other rooms, go to put the pillows under the blankets and then return here."

They all nodded and did as they said. After that was done, they tried to get comfortable in the small room. Enjolras was pressured into taking a bed by Grantaire, and Combeferre shamelessly joined him. Grantaire sat at the foot of the bed, like he was keeping watch over them. Courfeyrac and Jehan took the other bed, while Feuilly and Bahorel just fell asleep on the floor. Musichetta sat by the door, and Bossuet and Joly sat with her. At least one of them was awake during the night.


	11. Marshes, Hills, and Soldiers

"Get up!" Musichetta said, nudging the sleeping boys. Feuilly and Jehan were up right away and went downstairs to get some food. Bahorel threatened bodily harm, and the others grumbled and went back to sleep. Jehan and Feuilly came back from the pub, carrying a tray of food. Eventually, with the help of croissants and coffee, they were all awake. Combeferre and Courfeyrac went to check on the other rooms. They came back, reporting that the beds were all slashed apart.

"We should go," Musichetta said. "Are you all ready?"

They packed up their stuff, and they headed out. They traveled down the road, Bossuet and Joly asking about her adventures.

"Did you encounter any medicinal plants?" Joly asked. "I'm a doctor, sort of."

Musichetta grinned, "No, I don't look for plants. But if I find any, I'll make sure to give some to you."

"We should get off the road," Combeferre glanced behind him. "Musichetta, do you know these woods well enough to not get lost?"

"Yes, there should be a small path up ahead to the right," Musichetta said. Sure enough, there was a small path leading into the forest. They entered, Bossuet tripping over a few tree roots. Musichetta helped him up, smiling. They kept walking, until Musichetta mentioned the Midgewater Marshes.

"It'll cover our tracks," Combeferre commented to the disapproving sighs of the group.

"We should go through the Midgewater Marshes," Enjolras decided.

The group headed into the Midgewater Marshes. For three days, they wandered through there with bug bites and soggy feet (or in Bossuet's case, soggy everything). The Marshes seemed to go on forever, until they suddenly ended.

"What's that hill?" Bahorel asked, shielding his eyes as he looked up.

"Weathertop," Musichetta said, "a watchtower used to stand there, but now it's in ruins."

"We won't get there until tomorrow," Jehan observed, surveying how far away the giant hill was.

Musichetta nodded and continued walking. The next day, they make it to the top.

"I think a camp was here," Courfeyrac said, squatting down to get a better look.

"Look at this," Feuilly passed a rock to Musichetta. "That's an Elven rune symbol," Musichetta said.

"Do you think Lamarque was here?" Enjolras asked. Musichetta nodded.

Grantaire glanced around, "it looked like he passed through quickly. Do you think he might have been attacked?" Musichetta nodded again.

"There's a cave where we can stay," Joly called from the side of the hill. They all gather in the cave and lit a fire. Enjolras frowned and rubbed his head where a headache was forming. It felt like he could feel five black forms in the distance.

"We should stay here for tonight," Musichetta said. Bossuet yawned and put his head on her shoulder. Combeferre nodded and stared at the ground.

"Does anyone have any stories?" Jehan asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, "I do: Little Lotte. As a child, the Angel of Music comes to her. "I am the Angel of Music and have come because yours is a pure heart and good," he tells her. But Lotte questions her worthiness in receiving the gift of music from the angel, and when he comes back to her the next night, he says that now, she has to prove her worth. In order to receive the angel's gift, she must complete three tasks.

The first night, the angel tells her, "Bring me the song of the wind in the willow trees out in the marsh by the clear flowing stream." Undaunted, Lotte sets out the next morning and successfully completes her mission. Next, the angel tells her to bring him the song of the swans on the lake. This task is a little harder and its completion is accompanied by sadness, but complete it she does. Finally, the angel tells her to "bring me the music of the spring in the forest." After several unsuccessful attempts, Lotte finally figures out the answer and is on her way to take it to her angel when she encounters an unexpected problem that could ruin the outcome…"

Grantaire had gotten bored and left to wander around the hill. He was filled with dread and rushed back to the camp, "I think someone's coming." Everyone jumped up and faced the darkness. They draw out their daggers and crouch, ready to attack. Grantaire instinctively moved to Enjolras' side.

Enjolras felt a growing desire to put on the ring. His conscious, which was warning him, seemed to be in a battle with the voice telling him to put on the ring. The voice won and Enjolras slipped the ring onto his finger without any second thoughts.

Enjolras can see the five soldiers, coming closer. Enjolras slipped into the shadows to meet them. The one in the lead wore magnificent sideburns and raised a knife and sword. The leader lunged at Enjolras, who whipped at his dagger. He stabbed him in the foot and felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Enjolras fell backwards on the ground. He saw Musichetta rush forward with a torch that she waved around. The soldiers backed away, and the leader called for a retreat. Enjolras took off the ring as he sank into unconsciousness.


	12. Wounded

Enjolras groaned and opened his eyes. Blurry shapes were everywhere. Blinking a couple of times, he could see his friends crowded around him.

"What happened?" Jehan asked, "All we saw were shadows and then you appeared on the ground."

Enjolras told them what had happened as Combeferre put a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Your shoulder," Joly said, a little scared. They peeled away his shirt and took a look at the wound. It was pretty bad to begin with, but then Feuilly found the dagger that did it. Musichetta looked alarmed and asked to speak with Grantaire privately.

"Is he going to die?!" Grantaire asked, frightened.

Musichetta sighed, "Not if we can treat it. The wound is very deadly though, and we're going to have to try our hardest." Grantaire returned to Enjolras, while Musichetta went with Joly to gather _athelas,_ which was a healing plant.

"How do you feel?" Courfeyrac asked Enjolras.

Enjolras groaned, "Cold." They put more blankets on him, but Enjolras just said that the cold was inside of him and was numbing.

When day came, they left the mountain. Enjolras was weak, and was supported by Combeferre and Courfeyrac. As they walked across the road, they heard two distant piercing cries. They run the rest of the way and into the forest. The next few days passed uneventfully as Enjolras got weaker and weaker. Bossuet tripped over a stone, which turned out to be a beryl.

"It's an elf-stone," Musichetta said. "I think it was left for us. This is good, come on."

A couple of days later, they came across three stone trolls.

"Hey, didn't Marius tell us about this?" Courfeyrac said, grinning.

Bahorel laughed, "That must have been an adventure!"

"Can you imagine Marius facing three trolls?" Feuilly said. "It was amazing that he got everyone out of there alive."

"We're going to have to return to the road," Musichetta said. "Let's move quickly, I don't like being exposed like this."

They went on the road and cautiously started walking. "Do you hear that?" Feuilly asked.

"Hooves!" Joly cried out, alarmed. They all jumped and turned around to see someone on a horse. But it wasn't a soldier.

"I'm Gillenormand, an elf," he said, sliding down from the horse. "I set out a couple of days ago to come and get you."

Musichetta nodded, "yeah, I met you once." She ran her fingers through her hair, frowning, "Enjolras is gravely injured. He should ride ahead until we get to the Ford."

"I'm staying with my friends," Enjolras mumbled, nearly unconscious. Combeferre sighed, "Enjolras, it'll be better for you to ride on a horse. You can rest."

"Plus the soldiers aren't after us, they're after you," Bahorel said.

Gillenormand helped Enjolras onto the horse, and the party took off. Enjolras fell into a hazy state of consciousness, occasionally slipping out of it. They traveled through the night, stopped for a few hours, and then traveled through the day.

Musichetta glanced behind her, at Joly and Bossuet, who had fallen back. They both looked exhausted. She frowned and studied the others. Feuilly looked even more thin than usual. Jehan had stopped humming. Courfeyrac's eyes were half-closed. Combeferre's mouth was in a tight line and his eyes were focused on right in front of him. Bahorel was zombie-walking. Grantaire was muttering something.

"Gillenormand, we should stop for the night," Musichetta said.

Gillenormand sighed, "We're almost there!"

"They're exhausted!" Musichetta protested. "They've been walking for a while."

Grumbling, Gillenormand let them all rest. The next afternoon they approached the Ford of the Bruinen River. Gillenormand stopped walking and his eyes get wide, "the soldiers are coming. Enjolras, get across the river!"

The horse neighed and galloped forward. Four soldiers appeared, but Enjolras got to the other side of the river safely. Yet all of his friends were on the opposite side, with the soldiers. The soldiers rode into the river and began crossing it.

"Go back to the King's home!" Enjolras yelled at them.

One soldier laughed, "We'll take you with us."

Three soldiers were approaching the bank when a rush of water came flowing down. The soldiers were swept away into the oncoming flood. Enjolras fell into unconsciousness again as he watched the water.


	13. Rivendell

Enjolras groaned and opened his eyes. There was white all around him, and he realized he was in a hospital. He saw a figure sitting down next to him.

"L-Lamarque?" Enjolras asked. "Did we make it?"

Lamarque smiled and nodded, "Yes, you and all of your friends are in Rivendell right now. That wound was very fatal, Myriel managed to heal you just in time. The soldiers are still out there though. As well as the leader, Javert."

"The one with the sideburns?" Enjolras asked weakly and Lamarque nodded.

Enjolras felt better, so he was allowed to dine with his friends at Myriel's table. Myriel's right hand elf was named Fauchelevent. Fauchelevent had a beautiful daughter called Cosette. Cosette had long blonde hair, sparking blue eyes, and a warm smile. Marius was staring at her in wonder and happiness. Enjolras was surprised and happy to see Marius at Rivendell, safe. He sat down next to Combeferre and listened.

"Marius looks sick!" Joly was fretting, while Bossuet and Musichetta listened fondly. Musichetta had swapped her travel clothes for a simple dress. While it wasn't silk, like Cosette's dress, she was still beautiful in it.

"Marius is in love," Grantaire said, grinning. The Amis began teasing Marius, who turned bright red. Fauchelevent seemed to notice Marius staring at his daughter and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Marius stared at his meal and the other Amis averted their glances.

After dinner, they went into a big hall to sing and dance. The others took off to have some fun. Enjolras went off to talk to Marius properly.

"Enjolras!" Marius hugged him tight. Enjolras had never been a hugging person and he awkwardly patted Marius' back. "I'm glad you guys got here safely," Marius said.

"It was a rough journey," Enjolras said. "Musichetta helped though."

Marius grinned, "Lamarque was telling us that she was very skillful. And that she apparently didn't want her heart to cloud her judgment, so she wasn't into romances. It seems like she's changed since meeting Joly and Bossuet."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows and looked over to where Musichetta was dancing with Joly and Bossuet. "Love is in the air," Grantaire popped up and said sarcastically. He nodded once and then left.

"So, do you still have the Ring?" Marius' voice dropped.

Enjolras scowled and touched his chest, where the Ring was hanging. He glared at Marius, until Marius went red, "Sorry. Trust me, I know how it feels."

They continued talking into the night. Cosette was sent to bed, and Marius got a wave goodbye from her, which nearly made him faint. Grantaire and Combeferre came over and persuaded Enjolras to go to bed. Enjolras started to argue, but yawned instead. Grantaire helped Enjolras out of the room, and Enjolras found himself to be exhausted. He leaned on Grantaire and started drifting off to sleep. Grantaire swiftly picked Enjolras up and carried him to his room.

Marius stayed to talk to Courfeyrac and Bossuet. Grantaire eventually went to his room. Combeferre warned them all that they shouldn't be up too late, before going to bed himself. Musichetta had to go, and Bossuet and Joly left soon after. Courfeyrac, Marius, and Jehan all left together, talking quietly. Bahorel and Feuilly stayed up later, before crashing in their rooms.


End file.
